


In So Many Ways

by Alchemized_Angel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alchemized_Angel/pseuds/Alchemized_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A horrific event From Kankri's past resurfaces in his dreams. Well more his nightmares. He figured that since he denied moving to the college he was now attending in place of staying in his apartment that he had moved in the day of said event. He figured that a couple weeks after the event, the nightmares would stop. They did. Until this stranger comes into Kankri's life, then they resurface, bringing back the wounds that had almost healed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Damned.

 The phone on Kankri's table vibrated.   
  
        "H3Y, 7UL4 4ND 1 4R3 G01NG 70 7H3 M4LL. Y0U 1N?" The screen read. Mituna always insisted on getting the antisocial, social rights activist to leave his house. For some reason Kankri always agreed.  
  
        "Sure, I don't see why not." Kankri typed into his phone.   
  
        "C00l, W3R3 0U751D3." Mituna replied not moments later.  
  
        Kankri grabbed his wallet off the desk in his living room and headed for the door. He picked up his keys and slipped on a pair of black sneakers.After locking his flat, he went out toward the elevator.  
  
        The metal doors slid open and a tall, slender man came running out. He was carrying boxes and obviously not paying attention to the world around him. He charged out of the elevator and bumped into Kankri, hitting only his shoulder hard enough to bruise.   
  
        "My apologizes." Kankri said. The man continued his stride without words.  
  
        When outside, Kankri rushed to the passenger side of Mituna's car. It was a shotty, black, Ford four-door that was older than the 17 year old who drove it around town as recklessly as he was with his skateboard. Riding in a car with Mituna was unnerving. Eventually you just get used to the careless driving. It makes Kankri uncomfortable to be out of his apartment at all, but being in any car Mituna is driving is the most uncomfortable experience for him. Kankri gently opened the door and climbed into the back seat of the car.  
  
        "Hey Kankri, we're just gonna have to drop off Sollux and Terezi at some chic's birthday party." Mituna greeted Kankri through his mess of shaggy blonde hair that hangs in front of his eyes messily.   
  
        "That's alright with me." Kankri pulled the seat belt across his lap and buckled it.  
   
        "Hey, 'Tuna? Can I play this cd? I wanna put this one song on repeat." Latula said, waving a My Chemical Romance CD near Mituna's face.   
  
        "Hm? Oh yeah." He reached to his radio and fiddled with the Eject button. "You kinda have to play with the button a lil." Latula took her cd and slid it into the slot happily and pressed play, turning up the volume. Kankri is not a fan of the band, so he directed his focus out the window.  
  
  
        The Cd was on it's third loop of "Welcome To The Black Parade". Kankri wouldn't have noticed, except for the fact that Sollux, Terezi, Mituna, and Latula were all belting the lyrics.  
  
"When I was... A young boy..."  
  
        They all sang. All bouncing around the car as they shouted the words.  
  
"My Father... Took me into the city... To see a marching band..."  
  
        Latula looked from the passenger seat at Mituna. "Funny Mituna, because, if I remember correctly, your father left when you were a kid." Terezi and Latula broke out in laughter.   
  
"He said son when... you grow up..."  
  
        "Take that back 'Tula" Mituna yelled, his mood changing from happy to angry.  
  
        "Nope" Latula responded. As she did, Mituna took his right hand off the steering wheel and lunged it at Latula, She playfully dodged the attack and made an attempt to strike back, knocking Mituna to the left. His hands released the steering wheel completely. Sollux and Terezi both distracted by their on-going laughter, and Kankri letting his focus fade, no one had noticed the momentary disconnection from the steering wheel. Nor did the notice the subtle swerve of the car. No one noticed anything until they were interrupted by the loud honk of a car horn. Mituna's focus returned and he slammed his foot on the break. Everyone had started to scream. They knew what was coming.  
  
"would you be.."  
  
        More loud car horns honking.  
  
"the saviour of the broken."  
  
        Screeching and screaming mixed in with the loud honks. Kankri sat silent.  
  
"The beaten and..."  
  
        Crash.  
  
"The damned."


	2. They Are Gone.

      Kankri slowly opened his eyes. He was no longer inside of Mituna's car. He was underneath an overturned cars hood. The car was suspended above Kankri. He looked slowly to his right. Throught the cracked windshield he saw two girls. Two girls whom he had known. A teenager his age with shoulder length blonde hair and white framed glasses. She was motionless, and staring blankly into space as her forehead was crushed to the shattered window to her left.

     "A-Aranea? Oh... M-my..." Kankri said, his voice breaking as he stared at the body of his close friend.

     The younger, preteen girl had been held to her chair. Her long blonde hair hung down from her head. Her left arm appeared to be deeply damaged. Kankri couldn't tell if she was breathing, alive, or even conscious. Not until she opened her eyes and stared at him through broken sunglasses.

     "Kankri?" she mouthed. He sighed with relief. The girl looked over to the other woman in the car and screamed. "Aranea? ARANEA!?! Please be okay..." She looked to Kankri as if he could give her the secrets to life itself.

     "Vriska... I don't think she..." He began to speak but was soon being pulled out from under the car.

     Medic's looked him over. One of them turned back and shouted "We've got one confirmed survivor so far." The sound of commotion filled Kankri's ears.

     "No... no... Two. Two confirmed. A li-little girl in that car... She's alive." Kankri stuttered pointing to the deep blue SUV. That belonged to Aranea. A team of Paramedics went and flipped the car over onto it's wheels. Vriska screamed out in pain as it landed. Kankri kept his eyes fixed on Aranea who just shook and rocked as the car did. The sound of metal being pulled and bend joined the shouts and speech of the public. He watched as the paramedics pulled a bleeding Vriska from the car. She panicked shouting for her sister. Vriska was put on an a gurney. As was Aranea, she was then covered by the hideous bright yellow trap of tragedy.

     "I've got two more alive and responsive over here, I'm going to need four gurney's and two tarps." Another medic shouted. Kankri found the origins of the voice and saw the Ford that he had grown terrified of over the years. The windshield was covered in blood and he couldn't see through it. The background noise faded as Kankri watched Medic's pull Mituna from the car. His body was laid on a gurney and covering in a tarp. Tears streamed down Kankri's cheeks. Two medics helped lift Sollux and Terezi out of the back of the car. Sollux kicked his legs and flailed his arms, reaching for Mituna and screaming curses at the wind. He and Terezi both had shards of glass in and around their eyes. Terezi screamed in a panic, shouting for Latula. Shouting for sight.

     Four gurneys. Two tarps.

     A fourth body was retrieved from the car. Latula. The medic gingerly placed her fragile body on a gurney. Then laid a yellow tarp was stretched over her mangled frame.

    They are gone.


	3. He Seems To Be An Engima

     Kankri caught a ride home from one of the police officer's, whom of which was Terezi and Latula's mother. He could tell she was devastated, she didn't even have to say anything.

     Once returned to his flat, he sulked to the couch. Turning on the TV and flicking on the news.

     "A massive collision on 6 Ave at noon today is just now getting cleared up. The collision resulted in one minor injury, three major injuries, and three fatalities. One person managed to walk away from the accident despite being thrown out one cars window and almost crushed by another car." The anchorman spoke softly. The screen then showed footage of Kankri being pulled out from under Aranea's blue SUV. "To the families and friends of Aranea Serket, Mituna Captor, and Latula Pyrope, We all are very sorry for your loses." He continued. "To the friends and families of Vriska Serket, Sollux Captor, Terezi Pyrope, and Kankr-" Kankri switched off the tv. Each name hit him harder than the last. Each word confirming that his friends were all gone.

 

     Kankri managed to shake himself awake.

     It had been three years since the accident and the memory still haunts his dreams.

     Vriska happened to have to get her left arm amputated. She likes to tell her friends that she is part robot. Kankri believe's that it's just a reminder of the day, a reminder that Vriska will have to have with her for the rest of her life.

     Sollux lost sight in his right eye. He continues to do some sort of visual therapy, from what Kankri understands. Sollux has to wear sunglasses to school to keep the kids from poking fun at him for having two different eyes. Blue and white.

     Terezi had to go through many operations and surgeries. She went blind in both eyes. Anytime Kankri sees her, he remembers that the last thing she ever will see is her sister's head hitting the dashboard as her friends were thrown about and Kankri was tossed like a doll from the car. That image will be the only thing she will be able to see for the longest time.

     Kankri's thoughts about his nightmare were suddenly interrupted by a knocking at the door. He rustled himself out of his messy bed, shirtless and with the messiest of hair.

     After stumbling through his apartment. He pulled the door open to see a face that was just as tired as he was.

     "Hello?" Kankri yawned, moving the silver hair from in front of his eyes.

     "Hey, I'm Cronus. I live next door. I heard thumpin' and screamin' so I thought I would come over and see if you are doin' alright over here." The tall man said, his dark black hair almost perfectly slicked back except for one rouge curl that hung down in the middle of his forehead.

    _It was him. The man you bumped into in the hall that day, three years ago. On that tragic day. You haven't seen him since. Why does he happen to show up at the exact moment your nightmares of the tragedy resurface?_

     "Man, I've been hearing you thumpin' and bangin' and such in here. All kinds of racket. How many chic's you have over recently?"

     "What?! No, none."

     "So, is it guys then? Are you on that side of the fence?"

     "No, neither. I've never had anyone over. Not in that way. I'm not-"

     "So you just, ya know..." Cronus raised his eyebrows as if to elicit some sort of response out of Kankri.

     "No!" Kankri's eyes widened and he raised his voice a slight bit. "Not that is any of your business as a person whom I'm just meeting. But I'm celibate, if you must know."

     "Oh, okay..." Cronus looked ashamed and almost embarrassed. "Well, as long as your cool."

     "I'm fine. Thank you." Kankri said, calming himself down.

     "Cool..." Cronus said. "Nice meetin' you then..."

     "Kankri." Kankri gestured for a handshake. Cronus shook his hand. "Well, thank you for your concern, but I am just fine, Cronus. You should go get some sleep."

     "Yeah," Cronus smirked, "I'm gonna go do that. You should get some sleep. You could sell the bags under your eyes."

     "That's not the nicest thing to say to someone who you've just met." Kankri said. "Goodbye Cronus." He shut the door as Cronus waved. Kankri then sauntered back to his warm bed.

     Cronus stood in the hall of their apartment building.

     "Well, he's surely... sometin'" Cronus said before walking back to his apartment, opening the door and venturing to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water, thinking about his neighbour.

     He seems to be an enigma.


	4. What Has Happened To Me?

    Kankri woke up the following morning. Still curious about the pale skinned, tall man who stopped by last night. It has been three years since the accident. Then suddenly Kankri's nightmares resurface and days later him? What could this mean?

    Kankri looked at the clock on his bedside table. 

    It meant that if he didn't get his ass in gear, he was going to be late for school. 

    He threw the blanket off of himself and booked it for the washroom. Brushing his teeth, combing his hair, and constantly checking the time to make sure he wasn't going to miss his bus. He then went back into his bedroom, going to the closet to find something to wear. He grabbed a black t-shirt off of a hanger and then a red sweater. It is fall, so there is a large chance that there was a chill. Better safe than sorry.

    On his way out of the apartment, he grabbed his lunch and a granola bar off the counter. Before dashing outside to catch his bus.

 

    Cronus on the other hand was up half an hour before Kankri. If you want perfectly slicked back hair you have to get up early. Once he was done perfecting his hair, he sauntered back to his room grabbing a white shirt and throwing it on. He then proceeded to grab his backpack and his leather jacket off the back of his chair. Despite being up earlier than Kankri, Cronus left his apartment about the same time. 

 

     Kankri stood on the bus nervous. Cautiously glancing at his phone and watch hoping he'll make it to class on time. He can't afford to be late. This week he has had many late nights trying to avoid having the nightmares play through his mind over and over. Some nights he'd find himself falling asleep whilst watching tv on his couch. That was a habit he had to break.Sooner rather than later. It has made him late for school almost everyday this week. One more late and his detention free record of 14 years. That could not happen. 

     He arrived at the school with two minutes to get to his classroom. Which was no good seeing as he was six minutes away. He would have to muster all his strength and run. That is a lot harder than it sounds. Kankri hopped off the bus and booked it for the west building. 

Two Minutes.

     He dodged the other students, knocking a couple over in his panicked hurry. Apologizing as he ran.

One minute, thirty seconds.

     On those days when Kankri got to school on time the quad didn't seem so large and spacious. If Kankri was going to get to class on time he was going to have to pray for luck.

One minute.

    Running as fast as he could and breathing the deepest breaths that he had ever taken he continued on.

Thirty Seconds.

    Kankri was about sixty paces from the doors to the west building. He began to sprint, fast.

Ten.

    Finally reaching the door, he took a moment before pulling it open. Not far.

Eight.

    All he had to do was speed walk down the halls and pray. Pray hard.

Six.

    Suddenly the halls seemed stretched and full of students. But Kankri ran, red faced and out of breath.

Four.

    Not far now.

Three.

    A couple turns and your there.

Two.

    You've got this. Almost there...

One.

    Kankri reached the door just as the teacher slammed it shut in his face. 

    "What?" He yelled banging on the door. Mr. Kelly opened the door.

    "Vantas. Glad you could join us, but when the door closes..." He spoke with a stern voice.

    " I know. I know. It's closed for the class, but can't you make one exception? A single exception?" Kankri pleaded.

    "No can do Kankri. Show up on time next time around and we wouldn't have this little proble-"

    Just then Cronus walked up.

    "Hey, Chief. Sorry, I'm late."

    "No worries, Cronus, head on in and get seated."

    "What?!" Kankri gasped. "How is that fair? I was here right at the bell and I'm not allowed in, yet he shows up and is allowed to waltz in like he owns the place?" 

    "Hey chief, I know for a fact that this guy didn't sleep well last night, cut his some slack, okay?" Cronus said. He had a suave way of getting people to do what he wanted. Mr. Kelly nodded and let the two of them in. The only desks available were two at the back of the room. Cronus grabbed Kankri's hand and pulled him into the classroom.

     Kankri pulled a notebook out his back and started writing down every word Mr. Kelly said. Cronus on the other hand was too busy to care about Mr Kelly's teachings. 

   "So, Cro. Who this fish outta water? And what's he doing with you?" The girl beside Cronus asked.

   "Relax, Meenah. This is Kankri. He needed me, trust me on that. If not for me, he would be outside still."

   "I care to disagree." Kankri said. "I do not need you to help me. I was arguing my case quite well, if you don't mind. Anyways thinking that I can't act on my own is disrespectful and rather hierarchical thinking."

   "Hier- what?" Meenah questioned.

   "Hierarchical. You and Cronus both see yourselfs as superiors to me who need to assist me with tasks, no matter how mundane. When, in reality, I could very well figure things out for myself without your input. Which is considered Hierarchical thinking, and we need to get past that as a society. So if you would kindly refrain from speaking of me with such a tone and context to what you are saying, that would be greatly appr-" Kankri hadn't realized how loud he had gotten.

   "VANTAS." Mr. Kelly shouted. "I think you should join the class on a discussion that is actually on topic. Don't you?"

   "Yes Mr Kelly. I am very sorry Mr. Kelly, it's just Cronus and his friend were talking about me in a manner that I found rather offensive and degrading and I was just explaining to them how their speech could be considered offensive to some and-"

   " And I'm hearing a lot of excuses, Vantas. Please keep yourself quiet. Now, where were we." Mr. Kelly continued.

_Had I really just gotten that worked up over Cronus that I backed talked a teacher? What has happened to me?..._


	5. Kankri Sat Alone Once Again

      Lunch rolls around and Kankri rushes to the quad to meet up with Porrim and Meulin. Meulin always brings her boyfriend Kurloz with her. He doesnt talk but he signs for her so she knows what is being talked about. She's his voice and he is her ears. It's pretty cute honestly. Porrim usually has some shirt on that says "feminist" or "meninsits are jokes" which is great. She deserves to stand up for all of womenkind, especially here where so many women have reported being raped by men from the frats from colleges near by. Which is pretty terrible. Kankri sees Meulin, Kurloz, and Porrim seated around a table. He runs up and joins them.

      "Hey Kankri. How was first block? Heard you were almost late." Meulin translated Kurloz's hand actions. "Wait, really, Kankitty? I never thought you'd be one to run late..."Meulin quickly turned to face Kankri, her reddish-brown hair swinging itself over her shoulder in bouncing waves.

      "She is right Kankri, You haven't been late to classes. Except for, well, three years ago. After... You know. Anyways, you have been being late all week... Are you having nightmares again? Do I need to take care of you again?..." Porrim asked. She spoke swiftly wilst running her hands through her long brown hair. She had dyed the tips of her hair a bright green. She sat with a straight back on the table, her tattooed legs exposed by her short, denim shorts. Her midsection peeking out underneath the green crop-top she was wearing. She always wore clothing that most women and men would find to be "skanky" or "sluty", but she made it look classy and professional.

      "No... No I'm fine." Kankri sat down happily at the table.

 

 

      Meenah and Cronus walked past their table and Meenah caught sight of the stunning Porrim.

     "Hey babe, with legs like that you can come to my house anytime" She said then proceeding to whistle at Porrim in a "flirtatious" manner.

     Porrim heard Meenah's comment and stood up walking over to her. Porrim towered over Meenah normally, but in here heels she was almost a foot taller."What was that, Meenah?"

     "Just me sayin' how much I'd love to have you over sometime."

     "So are you asking me on a date?"

     "Not exactly, I was just sayin tha-" Meenah was interupted by a finger being pressed to her lips.

     "So, then you were cat-calling me. That is something that if I hear again I will do something that you won't like. Cat-calling, Meenah, is NOT a compliment. It is rude and offensive, not to MENTION that it is degrading. So if you would watch yourself. Please." Porrim stated in a way that made every man and woman nearby turn to look. Porrim spun on her heels, walked back to the table and sat down. Every woman in the quad, and a few men, stood up, applauding Porrim.

 

     Cronus clapped too. But he wasn't looking at Porrim. He was more focused on the silver haired cutie in the red sweater that sat next to her. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to do what he would normally do, check out the hot babe in the booty shorts. No, his focus was glued to the boy whom he had dragged into chem that morning.

     Meenah tugged at Cronus' jacket.

     "Hey, fish breath, you gonna gauke all day, or you gonna haul ass?" Meenah asked.

     "Hmm?" Cronus was shaken out of his haze. "Yeah, I'm comin'."

 

    "Kankitty, was Cronus staring at you?" Meulin asked. Kankri pulled his focus away from his lunch.

    "Was he? I didn't notice. I don't see why he would stare at me anyways. There is nothing interesting about me. We barely know each other. I met him last night." Kankri said.

    "Where were you last night that you met Cronus?" Porrim questioned, a skeptical look painted across her face.

    "No where. He knocked on my door at 4am. Asking if I was okay, was all."

    "Why was he asking if you were okay" Meulin translated the hand actions of the messy haired boy in the skeleton hoodie.

    "Apparently I had been banging around making a lot of noise. He thought I had a girl over."

    "I knew it. You are having those nightmares again, aren't you?" Porrim asked. Kankri didn't respond, he just looked back down at his lunch. "So you are." Porrim said. Meulin and Kurloz looked at each other with looks of confusion. Then Kurloz gestured to Meulin's wrist. They both started to pack their lunches back into their bags.

    "We have to get going. See you guys later though!" Meulin said cheerfully as Kurloz waved, a smile spread across his face.

 

    "You need to talk to me Kankri." Porrim spoke in a very maternal voice. The voice of a mother whose child had just come out of the closet.

    "I need my space Porrim. I'm not going to be telling you everything. You aren't my mother." Kankri said. His childish attitude peeking through his mature facade.

    "No, I'm not. But I am your friend, Kankri." She said, trying to guilt him into saying something. Sadly, for Kankri, it was working. Pretty damn well too.

    "I know. Yes, I am having nightmares again. No, I don't need you to come and look after me like a mother bear does her young. I am an adult. I am 19. I know how to take care of myself."

    "Fine, but if I hear that you have fallen asleep watching House, I'm coming to mother you to death okay. I mean... Sorry... My word choice was bad there."

    "Yes, you should know that the mentioning of death can be very triggering, especially to me. I lost three friends in a span of sixteen seconds. I am constantly reminded of that when I see the Captors out and about the city. Or when I see Constable Pyrope out in her cop car picking up Terezi. I am surrounded by the Memory of that day. It is a very triggering subject. So yes, your word choice there was poor. I suggest you warn me before you bring up such topics." Kankri ranted.

    "And I am sorry, but I must go." Porrim said grabbing her bag off the table and leaving. Kankri sat alone once again.


	6. He Definitely Did Now

     After his lunch break, Cronus had no more classes. He usually went home but for some reason today, he didn't. He just wandered campus. Roaming up and down the halls as his mind explored. He had something on his mind. Kankri. Why was he thinking about the short, pale kid from the apartment down the hall? Kankri just isn't his type. I mean, he would go after anyone basically. But he never fell in "love". His love was touch and go. That's only because once Cronus gets with someone, he'll fall deep. So to keep that from happening, Cronus stuck with one night stands. Meet them, Kiss em, Leave em. And the cycle rolls on.

     After the night, Cronus would forget whomever he was with and move on. Plenty of fish in the seas, sort of thing. But he hasn't even kissed Kankri. So why is this starry eyed stranger all Cronus can think about. 

     " Cro? You alright?" Meenah stood in front of Cronus.

     "Hmm? Yeah. Just thinkin' " Cronus tried to cut the conversation off there.

     "You are thinkin' bout somefin. I can tell. Is it a girl?" Cronus shook his head. "Are you sure. It seems like you've got troubles..." 

     "I'm fine Meenah."

     "No, ya not. Is..." Cronus looked at Meenah. "Is it a boy?"

     Cronus stumbled back on his feet. 

     "No, why would it be anything of a romantic nature? Anyways aren't you supposed to be in class?"

     "I skipped. Now, make like BP's oil, and spill." Meenah said.

     "I never said you were right Meenah."

     "You never said I wasn't. Spill. Who is he?" 

     "Meenah, I'm not tellin you anything. Okay?"

     "Alright, I'll guess. Hmmm... Kurloz?"

     "No."

     "Horuss?"

     "Meenah."

     "No? Okay... Rufioh?"

     "Are you done?"

     "Was that a no, Cro?"

     "Yes. It was. Are you done?"

     "Yeah. Unless... Am I forgetting someone?"

     "I think you got everyone."

     "Wait..." Meenah spoke softly and in a whisper as she pressed her fingers to her temples. "That little cuttlefish you were with this morning. Is it him?"

     "Who? Kankri? No..."

     "Okay... I have to get back to class but I'll see ya, Cro." Meenah said before dashing off. 

     That played out a lot nicer than Cronus thought it would have. 

     "Good. She doesn't know about Kankri." Cronus said. Though he thought he was just thinking that to himself.

     "What about me?" A voice came from down the hall. Cronus turned to face the voice and found Kankri staring up at him. Suddenly any suave and flirtatious words of Cronus' were caught in his throat.

     "Cronus? You said my name..." Kankri said quietly.

     "Did I?" that seemed to be all Cronus could say before his head was clouded with thoughts. 

     "Yes, you did. And seeing as I was mentioned, I would love to know why you were talking about me. Especially since you are alone."

    _Do NOT stare at Kankri, Cronus. DON'T DO IT!_

      "Well, I was talkin' to Meenah... She had to hurry back to class." Cronus' eyes were avoid Kankri at all costs. 

     "Cronus, I would be respectful if you looked at me whilst conversing with me." Cronus looked down at the small kid standing and looking contently at Cronus.

_DO NOT STARE AT KANKRI'S LIPS._

      Cronus was floundering to find the words to explain that he wasn't being rude. But there lost in his mind amongst thoughts of the male who was standing a mere 15 inches away. It was taking all Cronus' strength not to pin Kankri against a wall and make out with him. Thoughts like that had swung and swirled around in Cronus' head, making him unable to rationalize how bad of an idea that actually would be. All logic and reason was suddenly pushed to the corner of Cronus' mind. 

      Then Cronus had realized that he had in fact pinned Kankri to the wall that was across the hall from where the were standing. Cronus leaned down and kissed Kankri hard.

      Needing a second to process that someone had actually just kissed him, and still was, Kankri was frozen. A second later he realized that Cronus was in fact kissing him and he pulled back, hitting his head against the wall. Kankri then proceeded to push Cronus away from him.

     "Cronus, what the?..." Kankri said with a power and anger that turned the whisper into a shout. 

     "Man, I was tryin' really fuckin' hard not to do that..." Cronus said wiping the back of his hand across his bottom lip.

     "Cronus. You know that I am celibate. I have my vow. You just completely threw that out the window because of your own urges. That shows complete and utter disrespect for me." Kankri continued.

     "Kankri. I'm sorry okay. I know I shouldn't have done thmmp..." Cronus was interrupted by a hand covering his mouth. Kankri then shook his head, the expression on his face wasn't one of anger, but one of disappointment.

     Kankri then proceeded to shake his head and run off down the hall. Cronus turned and watched as kankri left, realizing his mistake. How could he have forgotten. Cronus had completely forgotten that Kankri had mentioned that he had a vow of celibacy. 

    If Cronus didn't look like a careless asshole before. He deffinately did now.


	7. Something That Happened Earlier

     "Hey Kankri" the voice said through the phone.

     "Porrim? I think you may need to come over." Kankri said, still in shock from the events of that day. 

     "I'll be right over. Don't worry Kan." As soon as she heard the worried tone of Kankri's voice, Porrim knew what he was asking. That he needed a friend.

     "It's Kankri. And thank you." The line cut off. Kankri stood in the living room of his flat, looking around. The tv had a thin layer of dust on top of it that Porrim would definitely notice if he didn't clean it off. Normally Kankri's perfectionist nature would kick in and he would clean the entire room. But for some reason he could bring himself to clean the room. When he sat in the living room he would either read, watch netflix, or stare at the chair close to the balcony door. That chair that hasn't been sat on in three years. Any time Mituna came over he would sit there and bring up his feet onto the chair. Kankri would tell him that he couldn't have his feet on the furniture, Mituna would never listen. 

      Kankri sat down on the couch and closed his eyes, taking a long, deep, breath. Imagining for a moment, what it was like before the crash.

_A knocking at Kankri's door echoed throughout his apartment. Kankri took the pot off of the oven and set it on a hot plate and walked to the door. Cautiously, he opened the door. Standing in his door way were Mituna and Latula. Mituna smiled widely and entered the apartment. Latula followed closely behind, sweeping her ginger bangs out of her eyes as she walked._

_"What are you guys doing here?" Kankri asked smiling._

_"Well, you thee... I know you eat dinner at about thith time, and I wath way too lazthy to make anything. Tho, I thuguthted that 'Tula and I could jutht come over here. And that you would feed uth out of guilt." Mituna said as he walked into the living room, sitting down on the chair nearest the balcony. Then proceeding to pull his feet up onto the chair. "Tho, What'cha making?"_

_"Fine, I'll feed you. But only because I made extra macaroni whilst I was making my dinner." Kankri said, walking back to the kitchen and filling three bowls with food. He carried them back out to the living room where Mituna was sitting on "his" chair, and Latula had seated herself on the floor._

_"Thanks Kan." Latula said, taking the bowl that he was handing her._

_"Thankth Kankri" Mituna said._

_Kankri then went to sit on the couch, crossing his legs._

_"Mituna. may I ask that you not have your feet on my furniture?" Kankri asked._

_"You have your feet up. That'th jutht hypocritical, Kank." Mituna said._

_"I'm not wearing shoes. You are."_

_"Tho? It'th not like anyone elthe thitth in thith chair."_

_"I guess you're right." Kankri agreed. And Mituna was right. No one else ever sat there. Mostly, because Kankri never had anyone over but Mituna, Latula, and Porrim. Usually all at the same time. So, it wasn't that no one bothered to sit there, It's that no one ever got the chance._

_Then there was a knocking at Kankri's door_.

     "Kankri!" a voice echoed. The echoing was followed by the sound of keys jingling. The apartment door swung open and hit a wall. Porrim entered the apartment and went into the kitchen. "Kankri?!" she shouted. No response.

     She went into the hallway off of the kitchen into Kankri's room. "Kankri?" She said. Still no reply. Leaving his room, she looking inside the washroom. There was no evidence of Kankri. Now Porrim was getting really worried. Kankri had a past of suicidal thoughts and actions, so not being able to get a response worried Porrim. 

     Porrim continued her search into the living room. She spotted Kankri sat on the couch with he head thrown back, looking like he had broken his neck.

    "Kankri?" She said, leaning down beside the couch. She grabbed his shoulder and shook him slightly. "Kankri? C'mon, not today." He was doing so well. Kankri couldn't have just given up. Not now, not today.

      _"Kankri? Kankri, please..."_

     Porrim lightly shook him again. 

     _"C'mon, don't do this to me... Kankri please. Please wake up."_

    She shook him with a little more force.

    The happy dream shattered like a mirror and Kankri woke up to see a worried Porrim looking down on him.

    "Porrim? Porrim, what's wrong?" He said, still in a slight haze. She hugged him tightly. Whispering to herself of how worried she had gotten. 

    "What did you want to talk about, Kankri?" Porrim asked. It made her extremely happy to see him with his eyes open, and a smile on his face.

    "Oh, yeah. Just something that happened earlier."


	8. What Has Gotten Into Her?

     Kankri sat on the floor with Porrim.

     "So the thing that happened today... well Cronus... he kissed me." Kankri said, not quite sure what Porrim's reaction would because he knows that Porrim doesn't have a taste for people like him.

     "He kissed you? Did you kiss back?" She asked, her face with a neutral expression. It made Kankri rather nervous.

     "No! No, I pushed him away... Was that the wrong thing to do?"

     "No. That was most definitely the right thing to do. Kankri, Cronus is a loser. He's scum. You should stay away from him okay? If you take any advice from me, make it that." Porrim spoke in her motherly tone again.

     "Alright Porrim. I'll stay away from him. Besides it's not like I was going to go of with him doing well anything."

     "I know it's just I don't want you getting hur-" Porrim was interrupted by a rapping at Kankri's door.

     "Give me a second Porrim" Kankri said, standing up and walking over to his door. The banging continued and got increasingly louder. Kankri got to the door and unlocked it. Pulling the door open he was greeted by Cronus looking at him with a smug smirk.

     "Hey can we talk for a sec?" Cronus asked.

     "I suppose." Kankri said. He stepped out into the hall. "What is it Cronus, I have someone over."

     "Okay, wait. I thought you were celibate or somethin'?"

     "I have Porrim over, we are having a conversation Cronus. That is all."

     "Right, uhm..." Cronus stopped talking as if trying to find words that had escaped him. Which is exactly what he was doing. Kankri stared up at Cronus, expecting him to try to be suave or say something disrespectful. But he didn't, not this time. Cronus turned around and walked back to his apartment without saying a word.

     "Cronus?" Kankri shouted as he watched the other proceed to retreat to his own apartment down the hall.

     Cronus closed the door to his apartment and leaned against it. _What was he doing?_ He just made a huge fool out of himself for no reason. He slid down the door until he sat on the floor. He couldn't figure out what had caused him to become flustered in front of Kankri. When really all Cronus wanted to do was go and apologize for what happened that day. Cronus felt extremely guilty for kissing Kankri. Though usually he would be happy. In a hell yeah, I just kissed a cute guy, sort of way. But this time around Cronus felt as though he had ruined any chances he could have had with Kankri. Now that he can't even face Kankri, will he ever forgive him? Or is Cronus going to be stuck in the grave he has dug himself into. Maybe if he keeps digging he'll end up in the hell he feels he should reside in after today.

     Kankri turned back to his door after watching Cronus leave. He grabbed the handle pulling the door open just to see Porrim stumble out of his apartment. 

     "Porrim? Were you eavesdropping?" Kankri felt obligated to ask, as that made him rather uncomfortable, seeing as Cronus wanted to have a private conversation. Not that you could even call it a conversation. 

     "What? No, I was just leaving."Porrim spoke quickly grabbing her bag and rushing out the door. 

     "Porrim? We were still taking." She rushed down the hall as Kankri yelled after her. 

     "We'll talk tomorrow, Kankri" She said waving goodbye. Kankri just watched as she ran down the hall and to the elevator. _What has gotten into her?_


	9. She's Gone...

     Kankri turned and walked back into his apartment. He was alone again. It started to seem that that is how everything goes for him. He'll take to people and mess something up, they will run off and he is left alone.

     He walked into his living room. He returned to the spot on his couch where he had been sitting before Porrim woke him. He chose to watch some netflix. Seeing as it was three am on a saturday, there was nothing on cable. So netflix appeared to be the next best option.

     He turned on doctor who. He didn't usually watch doctor who but he needed to keep his mind off of Latula and Mituna, as well as Cronus. He also wanted to avoid the thought of Porrim. Who was walking home, or attending her usual saturday pub crawl with Damara.

     Allowing himself to drown in thought was not something Kankri did often but he needed to think. Cronus had kissed him and Kankri had no idea why. He didn't think that a savvy guy like Cronus, who could get anyone he wanted, would go after him. Why? If Cronus could have anyone, why go for the short pale kid with silver hair, red eyes and bright freckles dotted all over his cheeks, arms and nose? Why the kid who has to be mothered? Why think, I would love to chase that tail of a kid who tries to fend for himself and fails miserably? Kankri couldn't figure it out. It stumped him. Then Kankri realized that for someone who didn't want to think about Cronus, he was doing pretty terribly.

 

 

     Cronus had gone into his kitchen. He grabbed a drink from his fridge. He had a stash of iced tea in the back of the fridge that he always resorted to when he was troubled. He couldn't figure out why, though.

     After snatching a bottle of his preferred poison, Cronus went to his room. He kicked piles of cd's, clothes, and papers aside as he made his way to his bed. Flopping down on the bed, he pulled his laptop up onto his chest. Cronus liked to spend time on facebook just see what his friends were up to. Though he had hundreds of facebook friends, he only really had Meenah. which is sad. But Cronus managed.

     His laptop binged. A message? Of course, it was Meenah. He opened his messaging window with a sign.

_MEENAH PEXIES LOGGED INTO THE CHAT WINDOW_

 

3:46 am   **MP: Yo, Ampora, you ready to spill yet? Who was clouding your thinkpan earlier?**

_CRONUS AMPORA LOGGED INTO THE CHAT WINDOW_

3:46 am   **CA: I'm not gonna tell babe.**

3:46 am   **MP: C'mon... Spill.**

3:47 am   **CA: Meenah, no.**

3:48 am   **MP: Cronus, Yes. I know you were thinkin bout that little guppy who was with Porrim. What was his name?**

3:48 am   **MP: Karkni?**

3:49 am   **CA: Kankri.**

3:50 am   **CA: Anyways, it doesn't matter Meenah. He hates me... I fucked up.**

3:51 am **MP: I doubt that. I mean you fuck up a lot of relationships, but I didn't think you could fuck up that quickly... What'd you do?**

3:52 am   **CA: I...**

3:52 am   **CA: I kissed him.**

3:53 am   **MP: Score one Cronus.**

3:53 am   **MP: Wait, I thought you said that you "fucked up"**

3:54 am   **CA: Yeah, I did. Meen, I KISSED captain celibacy.**

3:56 am   **MP: OHHHHHH**

3:56 am   **MP: Shit dude.**

3:56 am   **MP: -10 points Cronus.**

3:57 am   **CA: No duh.**

3:58 am   **MP: You are royally fucked.**

_MEENAH PEXIES LOGGED OUT OF THE CHAT WINDOW_

     

     Cronus sighed. Meenah is the queen of being useless when Cronus has no idea what to do. For the only friend he has, she can be a real bitch to him.

 

 

     Kankri flicked off netflix since he wasn't even watching and he turned on the news. He liked to watch the news in the morning. His dad used to turn on the news every morning, and Kankri just carried on that habit, even after moving out. 

     The commercials cut and it showed a news reporter in front of a board that had "Breaking news" scrawled across it. Which peaked Kankri's attention. 

     "This morning at 4:34am, two young women were hit by a motorcycle while walking home from a pub." The anchorman spoke with a shaken voice. "I happened to witness the collision on my way into work this morning. The motorcycle was turning a corner and got cut off by a rather large semi-truck. That caused the motorcycle to swerve onto the sidewalk rather quickly which was when it hit the two girls who were waiting on the corner about to cross the street. One of the girls managed to move back so that she wasn't hit head on. Her friend seemed to be distracted and was hit quite hard. We have a news team at the scene. Jason." He said as the shot switched from the studio to a man standing on a street corner. 

     "Thanks Pat. So yes, ambulances have just started to clear up the scene. The girl who managed to move out of the way is okay. The paramedics say that the worst she did was break her arm trying to save her friend."The camera panned over to the accident. A gurney was blocking the view of the motor cycle and on said gurney was the driver of the motorcycle.

     "It has been checked and the motorcycle's operator was intoxicated while driving. He managed to  get minimal injuries from the collision." Paramedics moved the gurney that was in the frame out of the way and showed the motorcycle. From what Kankri could tell, the motorcycle hit the girl and continued going, pinning her up against a building. He had started getting curious, who are these girls?

     "We have got an id on the poor woman whom is currently trapped between the motorcycle and a building from the other woman. The woman who has suffered major injuries has been ID'd as Damara Megido." Kankri perked up. Damara? No way. Wait, if that was Damara, then is the other girl? No, it can't be.

     "We've got confirmation that the more unfortunate woman is Porrim Maryam." Kankri felt his heart stop. It couldn't be. "Firemen have arrived on scene to remove the motorcycle." The camera showed as the firemen pulled at the machine.  Ten minutes of pulling at the heavy metals. Then they moved the motorcycle out of the way.  Kankri couldn't believe what he was seeing. Paramedics rushed around the girl, checking for a pulse. One of the paramedics peeks his head up, looking over to another, shaking his head. No pulse.  

     "It would seem that Porrim Maryam has been killed by the accident. To her friends and family, we are so very sorry about your loss." The field reporter spat that signature line that made Kankri break.

     He turned off his tv and left his apartment. Grabbing his keys and locking the door behind him. He stood in the hall. Looking up and down it, taking shallow breaths and holding back tears. Kankri then turned to his left, heading further down the hall. Stopping at the door that was just past his. He knocked on the door, tears started to streamed down his face.

     The door handle twisted and the door opened slowly. 

     "Kankri?" Cronus stood in the doorway, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He looked down at Kankri, noticing the tears that had rushed down his cheeks. "Kankri? What's wrong?"

     Kankri fell into Cronus' arms. Holding onto him tightly. 

     "Kankri?"

     "It's Porrim, Cronus. She's gone..."


	10. Or So He Thought

     Kankri held tightly to Cronus, holding back the tears that were beginning to flow from his eyes. 

     "Okay, okay... What do you mean she is gone? She was with you not to long ago... Where'd she go?" Cronus asked, wrapping his arms around Kankri. 

     "She...she..." Kankri couldn't manage to get the words out. He let his head fall onto Cronus' shoulder. Letting himself cry. 

     "You know what, don't worry about it. But it is 6am and you look like you haven't gotten a wink of sleep. Let's do something about that." With ease, Cronus lifted Kankri and carried him back to his bedroom. Cronus placed Kankri down on his bed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Try an' get some sleep alright? I'll be here if you need someone, okay?"

      Just as Cronus was about to leave, a hand grabbed his wrist. "Thank you, Cronus. You don't have to do this for me. I'm probably just a burden to you. So thank you."

      "You're not a burden, babe." Cronus said, not realizing he had called Kankri "babe" until it was much too late to fix things. "Uh... I mean... shit."

      "Did... Did you just call me _babe_?" Kankri was more curious as to why than if Cronus had or not. He knew Cronus had, but why?...

      "I guess I did, but I didn't mean to... 'Kay? It just... slipped." Cronus said rubbing a hand across the back of his neck. This was the first time he had ever felt truly flustered in front of someone. In his head, he prayed that he wasn't blushing. Of course, he was.

      Kankri stood up off the bed and released his grip on Cronus' wrist. "Why?" The short male asked, honest and pure curiosity became obvious by the look on his face.

      "I... I dunno really. I mean you're hot and you know..." He didn't pay attention to the words he was saying. If he did he would have noticed that freudian slip that revealed his true thoughts. When he noticed what he had said, Kankri was already staring at him the way a priest would look at a sinner.

      That look then faded to one of confusion. "You think I'm hot? Is that some kind of joke or something, Cronus? Please... You know what I've been through. And you're making jokes? How is that respectful in any way? I thought you were being nice and caring. But obviously not." Kankri walked out of the room and headed for the door. 

      "Kankri... Wait..." Cronus followed behind him. Having a size advantage allowed him to catch up quickly. He repeated Kankri's action and grabbed Kankri's wrist in a tight grasp. He then turned the smaller male to face him. "I wasn't joking. I meant it." Cronus looked to his feet as he spoke.

      Kankri noticed how flustered Cronus had become all of a sudden. His suave, masculine facade shifted to his fumbling true self. A scene playing out beautifully in the eye of the beholder. "You were being serious? You actually think I'm... Hot?" Kankri felt his face redden while he was talking. He looked up at Cronus.

     "Course I'm bein' serious." Cronus caught the gaze of Kankri's teary eyes, knowing he had to make this idiot believe him. How? Kissing him didn't work out to well last time. "How 'bout we just go lay down. 'Kay? You need some sleep, that's for sure Kankri. You've had a stressful night."

     "We? Like as in the both of us together?" Kankri asked.

     "Only if you're cool with it." Cronus replied. Kankri thought for a moment before nodding. The idea of just having someone with him relaxed his mind. Cronus took Kankri's hand and led him back to the bedroom. 

 

     When they both were back in the bedroom Cronus closed the door and pulled back the sheets on the bed. He laid down on the bed and then gestured for Kankri to join him. Nervously, Kankri laid down on the bed next to Cronus. Cronus wrapped an arm around him, which only made Kankri want to cuddle right up next to Cronus, but he refrained. 

     "You okay Kan? You don't have to be so shy. I don't bite." Cronus pulled Kankri closer to him, then shifted so he was laying on his back. Kankri shuffled closer to the taller male, placing his head on the other's chest. Slowly, Kankri drifted off to the beating of Cronus' heart. Cronus followed suit not long after. Letting night fall over them silently.

 

     The next morning, Cronus woke up to two thin arms wrapped loosely around his torso. Kankri had cuddled right up next to him and didn't seem like he wanted to move. Which, of course, Cronus was totally okay with. He didn't want to disturb Kankri who was still sleeping soundly. He moved Kankri's head so that it didn't appear like he was straining his neck anymore. Kankri made a small moan, a typical noise for a groggy sleeping teenager. Cronus thought it to be completely adorable. Cronus closed his eyes, knowing Kankri wouldn't be awake for a while. Or so he thought.


	11. For Everyone You've Lost

     The knocking at the door continued. Kankri lifted his tired head slowly.

 

     "What?..."Kankri's voice was groggy, "You should get that..." He muttered softly.

 

     "You've gotta get off of me first Kan." Cronus said lifting Kankri's fragile figure slowly. Once he was freed, Cronus got out of the bed and walked to the front door.

 

 

     "Hello?" Cronus said, pulling the door open. Meulin and Kurloz stood in the doorway. Both of their faces had distressed, worried looks.

 

     "Hello Cronus." Meulin spoke quickly, "Have you seen Kankitty, he isn't in his apartment. We looked. We both are really worried. Especially since Purrim was in a car crash this morning and didn't make it."

    

     "Woah, wait. Porrim's... Dead? Man..."

 

     "Anyways, seeing as Kankitty has already lost Mituna, Latula, and Aranea, We got puretty Worried." As Meulin finished speaking, Kankri walked up beside Cronus. Standing with him in the doorway. 

 

     "I'm fine, Meulin." He spoke in a calming manner, "I appreciate your concern but it was unnecessary." 

 

     "Wait..." Meulin translated Kurloz's gestures. "Kankri, why are you with Cronus?"

 

     "He was comforting me. I heard about Porrim and I came over here. He was here for me right when I needed someone... Needed him most." Kankri looked up at Cronus who was looking at Meulin and Kurloz. 

    

     "Alright, well We are furry happy that you are safe and sound Kankitty. We will leave you to alone now." Meulin said as Kurloz waved. Cronus then closed the door and turned to see Kankri who was still staring up at him.

    

     "What? I just woke up okay? I know that I look like a mess."

    

     "It's not that Cronus."

 

     "Then what?"

 

    "I'm not completely sure. There's just something about you that is comforting..."

 

    "I've been called obnoxious, repulsive, insensitive, a douchebag, and an asshole... Never once have I been called comforting."

 

    "Well you are." Kankri pulled Cronus into a tight hug, leaning his head against the taller man's shoulder. Cronus wrapping his arms around Kankri's short torso.

    

    "I'm sorry, Kan."

 

    "What for? You haven't done anything wrong or worthy of apology..."

 

    "For everything you've had to go through." Cronus Pulled Kankri close, speaking not above a whisper. "For everyone you've lost."


End file.
